


Highlights of Love

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Happy Late Valentine's Day to TheWritingStar! I really hope you like it! I know it's quite long, it kinda got away from me but I hope you enjoy it anyways!Please feel free to give me any constructive criticism, pointers, suggestions, etc. I aim to grow and be better in my writing as I get back into the swing of it! Let me know what you think ^-^





	Highlights of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/gifts).



> Happy Late Valentine's Day to TheWritingStar! I really hope you like it! I know it's quite long, it kinda got away from me but I hope you enjoy it anyways! 
> 
> Please feel free to give me any constructive criticism, pointers, suggestions, etc. I aim to grow and be better in my writing as I get back into the swing of it! Let me know what you think ^-^

_Gray_

Somewhere in the northern mountains, sits a small village on a snowy plateau near a mountain peak. It was a calm and normal day for the people as they go about their daily routine, but Gray had finished early so he wandered off by himself to the forest behind the village. Just before reaching the tree line, a familiar voice calls out to him.

“Gray, where do you think you’re going?” His brother asks almost demandingly, knowing just how to get on Gray’s nerves.

“What do you want, Lyon?” Gray responds curtly, turning to see him carrying a handful of supplies.

“Shouldn’t you be helping the other hunters get ready for our annual hunt?” Lyon inquires coming closer into view.

Even though they’re brothers, they were nearly complete opposites of each other. Lyon took more after their father from his appearance with his stark white hair to his uptight personality needing to keep everything in order. In contrast, Gray took more after their mother with his black messy hair and more relaxed composure. Gray could now see the bright, pink streak in Lyon’s hair to match the hair color of his soulmate. Gray never really believed in the soulmates crap, yet a blue streak contrasting against the onyx of his hair reminds him of the possibility.  

“I’ve already finished my part, what’s it matter to you?” He retorts.  

“Don’t you think some of them could still use a hand?”

“Finally admitting I’m the better hunter and you need my help?” Gray challenges with a smirk.  

“As if I would need your help,” he scoffs, glaring at Gray. “Where are you going that’s so important anyways?”

Scoffing back and a wave of his hand as he turns away, Gray continues his walk towards the forest as he ignores the huffs of protest from behind. “It’s none of your business, so go finish your own work and stay out of mine.”  

Entering the forest, he breathes in deeply taking in the serenity and beauty before him. The white snow glittering in the daylight, the bare trees covered in the winter fluff, and the remaining greenery frozen by a sheen of ice. A soft smile spreads across his face, as his previous worries begin to fade. The forest has become a safe haven for him, where he retreats to any time to think, to calm his nerves, or even just to relax in the solitary the forest offered.  The upcoming hunt had his stomach in knots and his nerves on fire. _But, why?_ He thinks to himself. _All of the preparations have gone by smoothly so far, but why does this year feel different?_ Knowing he doesn’t have an answer for himself, he let out a groan and continues forward.

Trudging deeper into the forest, he begins to hear a soft melody. His head perks up as his feet stop shuffling to concentrate on the soothing sound. _Where is it coming from?_ He thinks to himself. Although out of place, the melody is softer than any bird song but more beautiful than any voice, contributing to the serenity of the forest. The tune carries him closer to the source, his legs moving on their own.

It wasn’t long for Gray to realize he was heading towards an open bay. It was the furthest one from the village so it was rarely visited. He emerges from the forest to see the sparkling water, standing in awe at the sight before his eyes land on the source of the music that drew him there. Perched on the edge of the pool, sat a woman. Her posture relaxed with her back towards him, but what catches Gray’s eye was the brilliant azure color of her hair that perfectly matches the streak in his own hair.

Just like her voice, her beauty draws him like a moth to flame and he finds himself starring like an idiot for far too long before he shakes his head to clear it. This woman, he realizes, has lured him here with purpose and he needed to find out why.

 

_Juvia_

Sitting at the water’s edge relaxing her tail in the water, Juvia hums softly to herself, happy to be spend some time alone. Despite her family’s warnings, she loves visiting the surface, feeling the air on her face for a change. The sights, the sounds, all different from her watery home as it draws Juvia back every day. Relaxed and content, she loses herself in her thoughts and the tune she sings; the crunch of the snow startles her back into reality. With a frightened gasp, she turns around to see a man standing at the edge of the trees. Quickly, Juvia turns back towards the water, not giving the man a second glance- and ignoring his protests- before swimming into the darkest depths of the sea as fast as she could, fearful of what might have happened if the man came any closer while she was sitting there singing.

 

_Gray_

Gray isn’t sure what exactly happened in the next few minutes. One second, he’s watching her lithe form as she sings, and the next, he’s staring dumbfounded at the ocean where she disappeared to so fast it left him breathless and wondering if it was a all a dream. _Was it real?_ He’s honestly not sure because he swears he saw a tail instead of legs when she dove in. It glowed a brilliant blue that rivaled that of her hair and he knows his jaw must look as if it’s hitting the ground. He rushes forward, his body moving before his brain can catch up, while he tried to find her but all he sees is his reflection in the water’s surface. Her presence vanished like smoke on the wind, save for the few ripples still visible.  

His name being called drags him from his thoughts and he turns back to the forest, making sure to commit everything he saw there to memory. That woman was intriguing and he wanted to see her again. Why, he didn’t know, but he definitely had questions.

 

_Juvia_

Swimming as fast she can to put distance from herself and the human, Juvia scolds herself for not paying attention. Never before had she seen a human in that area which is why she chose it as her spot. It was the one place she could go to calm herself, to relax and be at peace without any worry. Now, she was fearful of returning after being spotted.

Her thoughts run rampant as she recalls the stories of how their kind used to lure humans with their voices. The stories always made Juvia sad at how cruel they could be and she swore she would never fall to the same fate as her ancestors. She continues forward until the edge of her community comes into view, slowing her pace. Immediately, she sees her younger sister waiting patiently to greet her with a smile upon her return. Anytime Juvia would leave on her own, her sister would always be there welcoming her return. Juvia returns her sister’s smile as the young girl flings herself into a tight embrace, laughter bubbling up as they hug.

“You’re back sooner than expected big sis,” The younger girl says questioningly, her large hazel eyes shining with concern, “did something happen?”

Juvia reassures her with a soft smile. “Juvia is fine. What are you doing here, Wendy?”

“I always worry about you when you leave! I know you…” she pauses and looks around before continuing in a whisper, “I know you go to the surface.”

Juvia’s eyes widen at the girl’s words. “How do you know where Juvia goes?!”

Wendy lowers her eyes and clasps her hands behind her back before answering. “I wanted to know where you go almost every day...so I...I decided to follow you one time.”

Juvia grabs Wendy by her shoulders firmly. “Why would you follow Juvia? How far did you go?!” Then softer she adds, “You didn’t go to the surface, did you?”

“No, no, no!” She replies frantically. “I only wanted to make sure big sis was okay when she would leave everyone. Once I saw you head towards the surface, I stopped...I considered going after you to bring you back, but...but I was too scared.” She says with her head hung low at her final confession.

Juvia sighs with a small amount of relief. “Good. Juvia would be most upset if little sister did something so recklessly, putting herself in danger. Promise me, you will never go to the surface? Promise, Juvia!”

“But why do you get to go?! You go everyday!” Wendy shouts at her sister.

“Wendy, please. Keep your voice down. You are still much too young. Just please...promise Juvia?” She calmly replies trying to quiet her sister with a pleading look.

Wendy crosses her arms looking away from her older sister mumbling a “fine” before swimming off, back towards the community. Juvia sighs, hopeful her younger sister stays true to her word as she follows behind.

 

_Gray_

A few days pass and Gray is walking back into his village when he notices a large crowd gathered at the chief’s cabin. He can hear the people shouting, but he can’t make out anything specific, so he approaches. _I wonder if someone managed a big catch this year._ He weaves his way through the people, shoving his way to the front; stopping only when his eyes settle on a young girl with dark blue hair. Her small form was bound where she lay, covered in only a thin green dress. Certainly not something for her to be wearing in weather like this. On her leg is a mark, unique in the fact that he’s never seen one like it before. If he had to muster a guess, he would say it was a birthmark, or brand of some sort. Either way, it only raised more questions. Steeling himself, Gray approaches the man who seems to be in charge.

“What the hell is going on? What do you think you’re doing to this girl?” His words are sharp, laced with venom, more than he had intended. For reasons beyond his knowledge, he feels the need to protect her. The man before him is brutish but harmless nonetheless, so Gray is not worried about him.

“You won’t believe the catch we got today.” He smiles proudly at Gray, “My men and I were hunting down by the bay when we saw this little one. Thought she was a kid who fell in at first but when we got a closer look at her, we saw she wasn’t a kid but a mermaid.”  

Gray’s eyes travel from the proud man, to the petrified girl and back again, his stomach clenching as he did so. He raises an eyebrow at the oaf and looks back at the girl who clearly has two legs and not a tail then faces him again. “Have you officially lost your mind?”

One of his buddies pushes his way through to back up the outlandish claim. “It’s true! We all saw her! As soon as she went back into the water, her tail hit the surface! So we went after her, lucky for us though she got trapped in one of our nets. As soon as we pulled her out of the water, her scales and body started to change into what we have here now.”  

“So, we’re keeping her as ours unless the chief can compensate us for her,” the leading buffoon announces. “And none of you better be getting any ideas of trying to take her from us!”

Gray looks at the frightened girl, whimpering at her captor’s declaration. If what he says is true, then that woman I saw before wasn’t my imagination, Gray thinks to himself. _This isn’t good. She’s still just a kid._ Gray narrows his eyes at the proud man in front of him, not fond of any intentions he has towards the girl. “You need to let her go. Now.” He emphasizes, challenging the brute.  

The man looks at Gray with an amused look. “I don’t have to do anything, little ice boy. And there’s nothing you can do about it, or have you still not learned your lesson?” He smirks.  

Gray readies himself in a low stance as he puts his hands together summoning his magic. “I guess I haven’t, but I can still take you down.”

 

_Juvia_

Juvia has not seen Wendy since their talk about the visiting the surface and it was worrying her. She chose to not return to her spot since then either to be safe in case Wendy decided to follow without her knowing. Juvia searches for Wendy everywhere she can think of but to no avail, not even at home was she to be found, so Juvia seeks out one of Wendy’s friends in hopes for an answer. It didn’t take long to spot the young, magenta haired mermaid.  
  
“Chelia!” Juvia calls out to the girl as she approaches. “Have you seen Wendy recently?”  
  
The girl stiffens and the smile she originally was wearing vanishes but tries to recover with a nervous laugh. “Oh, hi, Juvia! Um...what are you doing here?”  
  
“Juvia cannot find Wendy anywhere. It has been quite some time since we last spoke. Do you know where she has been?” She asks hopefully.  
  
Chelia looks at how worried and concerned Juvia is for her little sister which makes the young girl unable to keep her composure any longer for she too worried for her dear friend. “Oh, Juvia! I don’t know what to do!” She wails, throwing herself into Juvia’s arms embracing her. “She kept mumbling to herself about not being a little kid anymore and seemed really upset about something. I tried to talk to her and help her, saying she’s one of the most mature kids our age. But...then she started talking about the surface! I thought she was just joking but then she got really serious! She said she was going to go but didn’t think she was really going to, not by herself anyways! And I haven’t seen her since!” Chelia sobs while holding tightly to Juvia. She tries to console Chelia while processing the girl’s words.  
  
Would Wendy really go to the surface? Juvia wonders to herself. “Listen, Chelia. It’s okay. There’s nothing you could’ve done. Wendy can be pretty stubborn when her mind is set on something. But Juvia needs to make sure there’s nothing else you have to tell? Juvia needs to go and find Wendy very soon.”  
  
Chelia wipes her face with the back of her arm and looks up at Juvia, shaking her head. “No, that’s all. I swear. Is Wendy going to be okay?”  
  
“Yes. Wendy is going to be fine. Juvia will make sure of that.” Juvia hugs the young girl before bidding her goodbye and rushing towards her once favorite spot. Juvia is coming Wendy.  
  
Swimming as fast as she can, Juvia finally reaches the surface. Carefully, she looks around to make sure the area is safe before she hoists herself onto the shore pulling her tail out of the water. Within just a few moments, her tail and scales begin to vanish as they’re replaced with human legs. a blue dress to cover her body, and an insignia mark on her thigh. That mark helps store their magic when mermaids take on human form since most of their abilities are no longer as heightened on land. It wasn’t long for Juvia to get used to her human legs but after finding her balance, her search continues.  
  
She finds tracks in the snow from the bay that lead into the forest, multiple sets of footprints along with an impression of something being dragged. Enraged at the thought of Wendy being caught and handled  unkindly, dragged through the snow by humans no less, Juvia takes off in a sprint following the tracks as she summons her magic to be ready for anything or anyone she may encounter.  
  
After a short while, she reaches the edge of the trees and sees a village with a group of people gathered together. The crowd begins to divide as a man pushes through. Just as the crowd made room for the man to pass through, Juvia catches the sight of a small girl tied up in the middle. _Wendy_ . Without a second thought, Juvia rushes forward in a heat of fury.

 

_Gray_

Gray readies himself for a fight in case he has to take on more than just the ring leader. Just as the man starts to hand the rope off to a buddy behind him, a loud commotion stirs behind him followed by a sharp crack as of from a whip. The man looks past Gray at what’s going on, so Gray tentatively turns around to see what’s going on while still keeping an eye on the oaf.  
  
Villagers that were surrounding them were being taken out one by one, whips of water slicing through the air as it attacks the villagers. Some were being wrapped around in the water then thrown to the side, others where being hit by it like a whip which explains the sound Gray had heard earlier. Gray glances back at the guy he was about to face off with and notices he’s still distracted by the attack. Taking advantage of the situation, he lunges forward to grab the rope while adding a wall of ice to separate him and the girl from the others.  
  
He sets the rope down and looks at the frightened girl. Then as gently as he could to show her he meant no harm, he asks, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

 

_Juvia_

Juvia summons her magic as water materializes, wrapping around her body. Reaching out towards the group of humans, the water extends down her arms, past her fingertips as it snakes to her intended targets. Acting as a living being with Juvia’s silent commands, with one arm the water wraps around one man’s torso to throw him aside while the other snaps as it lashes against others nearby. Continuing with her strikes, she rushes forward closing in on Wendy’s location. Taking out the fray one by one, she sees a wall of ice manifest ahead of her. Juvia approaches the area seeing a dark-haired man kneeling next to Wendy with the wall of ice separating them from another group of men. Quickly, she hurls herself in front of Wendy to strike the man nearby just as her eyes get lost in his dark, blue eyes reminding her of the ocean’s depths.  
  
Wendy scrambles to get off the ground and in front of Juvia to get her attention. _Wait!_ She communicates to her sister telepathically. _He tried to save me from the men who captured me._  
  
Juvia looks at her sister’s pleading eyes and back to the man who hasn’t moved from his spot. His hands held up in defense as he sits in the snow waiting for her next move. His face held no malice towards them but what Juvia found most odd upon closer inspection was the blue streak of hair hanging in front of his face in contrast to the onyx that dominates the rest of his hair. She lowers her arms, straightening her stance as she stands next to Wendy.  
  
“Sister tells me you tried to save her. Is this true?” She asks the man aloud, allowing him to stand.  
  
Gray was still captivated by the woman in front of him, her lyrical voice and blue hair just as he remembered with stunning blue eyes reflecting his own, only adding to her beauty. He stumbles to his feet as he tries to regain composure to answer her.  
  
“Y-yes,” he clears his throat, finding his voice. “Yes, I was. I’m sorry she was taken, but let me help you.”  
  
Juvia considers his words, glancing back at Wendy who gives a simple nod. Turning back to him, she replies. “Very well. Juvia will accept your help.”  
  
“Juvia,” he repeats the name leaving him breathless. “That’s a beautiful name.”  
  
Her face heats up at the compliment as she quickly turns away from him to check on Wendy. “Are you hurt?”  
  
Before Wendy has a chance to respond, the wall of ice behind Gray shatters as Wendy’s captor comes through, swinging a large war-hammer. Gray and Juvia simultaneously move to shield Wendy from the raging man.  
  
“She’s mine!” He growls flailing his weapon towards them.  
  
Gray quickly lifts his hands to freeze the oncoming attack while Juvia whips her water to wrap around the man’s throat. His advances were halted but that didn’t keep his team from joining in. Juvia tosses the man aside as she strikes the new incomers. Gray nudges Wendy to step back as he joins Juvia with his ice make arrows to help fend them off.  
  
The rest of the villagers run to take cover from the fight as streaks of water and shards of ice fly through the air. Juvia and Gray advance towards the remaining fighters, side by side. Fighting as a team seemed as natural to them as breathing, as if second nature. They found each other’s rhythm seamlessly, complimenting each other’s attacks. Where she deflected, he attacked and vice versa until only one man from the group was left standing, Kurohebi. With his mimic magic, he holds his own against the pair fairly well.  
  
Realizing their combos weren’t as effective against him, they joined hands to put their magic together for a stronger attack. They summon their magic as a cyclone of water and ice envelopes them. They extend their clasped hands toward their foe commanding the swirl of magic to rain down on him. Powerful waves of water course through the air propelling a myriad of ice arrows rushing towards the man. Just before he was hit full-force of their combined magic, a commanding voice calls out from behind them.  
  
“Enough!” A surge of power washes over them, halting their attacks as the water and ice begin to dissipate. The chief stands behind them, a short elderly man with his white hair unkempt. A tall, young woman with long dark hair stands next to him with an arm extended as the magic in the air begins flowing into her. The man in charge steps forward unamused at the scene before him. “What is the meaning of this? Gray, explain yourself!”

 

_Gray_

Gray looks over to Juvia as he slowly detaches his hands from hers, missing the warmth from her soft hands as it leaves an empty chill in its place. He takes a couple steps towards the chief and the woman next to him, Gray’s sister, as he positions himself in front of Juvia. He knew she could take care of herself, he just witnessed how strong she is, but he couldn’t help but feel the need to protect her much like he had felt for Wendy earlier.  
  
“This young girl was abducted and bound against her will. I could not stand by watching the fear in her eyes. I was merely trying to free her until her sister arrived to do the same,” Gray explains. “I do not regret my actions.”  
  
The chief looks over at the two girls and notices the insignia they both bear on their legs. His eyes widen just a bit before he regains his composure. “Very well. I’ll trust you to make sure they make it back safely, then. Ultear will reverse the damages this time, only because I don’t want a war to start between our kind.” He says as his gaze directing the last part to Juvia as she nods in reply. He looks to the woman next to him, “Make sure they come see me as soon as they’re walking. Kurohebi, you can come with me now and wait for them to join us.”  
  
“Of course, Chief Makarov,” she replies, recruiting help from the villagers as Makarov retreats back to his cabin with Kurohebi following behind.  
  
Gray turns to Juvia, eyes shining with concerned and cheeks tinted red. “I’m sorry about all of this. Not all of us are as brainless as those idiots.” His eyes avert from her gaze as he rubs the back of his neck, nervously. “Would it be alright if I accompanied the two of you back to the bay?”

 

_Juvia_

A soft smile graces her face, as the rage from earlier fades away. Somehow, she feels at ease with this man she just fought alongside with. They’ve only just met and she tried attacking him in the beginning, but it already seems like a lifetime ago. She looks at the blushing man in front of her, noticing his muscular arms as he fidgets. Wait, wasn’t he wearing a jacket earlier?  
  
“Didn’t your leader order you to?”  
  
His blush deepens as he shoves his hands into his pant pockets. “Well, yeah, obviously he did but it’s not like you need my help. I’m just asking in case you don’t want me to go, that’s all.” He huffs trying to avoid the growing heat on his face from her gaze.  
  
Amused at his reactions, she giggles as a soft pink blush touches her cheeks. “Juvia would be most pleased with your company.” Ahh! Did Juvia just say that?! Juvia barely knows this man! But...he’s different from the others and he makes Juvia feel different.  
  
_You liiiiike him, don’t you?_ A small voice interrupts her thoughts. Juvia’s head snaps towards Wendy who’s been standing there watching with a teasing grin. _Big sis has never smiled like that before._  
  
Juvia’s face reddens with wide eyes at Wendy’s perceptions. Completely unaware of the interaction between the sisters, Gray notices the sudden change in Juvia.  
  
“Hey, are you alright?” He asks with a worried expression as he closes the distance between them to lay a hand on her forehead. “Your warm but you don’t feel feverish. You might have over exerted yourself. Do you need to sit down and rest?”  
  
Juvia feels the heat on her cheeks spread as if flames were licking at her skin from his simple touch, his concern for her, and their close proximity. “N-no! No, Juvia is fine,” She flusters, taking a step back. “W-we should get going now.”  
  
Gray tilts his head to the side looking at her. His eyes capture hers, his dark yet warm eyes melting her heart in contrast to the shivers running up her spine. She knows she could lose herself in those eyes if she doesn’t break their gaze, but she didn’t have to. He closes his eyes with a shrug saying, “Okay.”  
  
It takes Juvia a few moments to recall what she said prior to initiate his response. Shaking her head in hopes to clear it of her silly thoughts, she turns around to lead the way just as she hears Wendy giggling.

 

_Gray_

Gray follows her as they head for the forest as Wendy walks in hand. He jogs a few paces coming to the other side of Juvia. “I guess I never really introduced myself. Name’s Gray.”

“Gray,” testing the sound of his name, “I am Juvia. And this is Wendy.”

“Your sister, right?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Juvia replies smiling at the girl who’s current attention is on the trees and everything around them with wide, curious eyes. “Thank you again for helping her. Juvia doesn’t know how to repay you for your help.”

“Oh, well I didn’t do much. You could have easily handled it yourself, honestly. You’re really quite incredible.” He watches her with a soft smile, her cheeks dusted pink as a smile forms on her face. Gray can’t help but stare at her ethereal beauty and recall the first time he saw her at the bay. “Juvia, I think I should apologize.”

Her head snaps up to face him, her smile replaced with a confused expression. “What for? Gray has done nothing wrong to Juvia. If anything, Juvia should apologize for nearly attacking Gray when he was really trying to help Wendy.”

“It was a few days ago. I was walking through the forest when I heard you singing. I had never heard such a beautiful sound before and I just found myself looking for it. That’s when I found you. You were sitting there so beautiful and serene. It was as if the whole world had stopped just to listen to your voice. Well, until I scared you off, that is. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you or scare you. So, I’m sorry if I frightened ya and I certainly don’t blame you for almost attacking me either.” He finishes with a wink. “I am glad I’ve finally met you properly, though. Figured it must have been a dream but after today, I know it wasn’t.”

Juvia sighs as her shoulders slump forward and her face downcasted. “It’s too late. Juvia broke her promise.”

Gray raises a brow at her. “What are you talking about? What promise?”

“You heard Juvia’s voice and have fallen victim to its power. Juvia never wanted to use her voice to lure humans against their will, and now she has.”

Gray bursts out with laughter, holding his sides with his eyes squeezed shut. Baffled by his outburst, Juvia pauses in her tracks bringing Wendy out of her reverie.

 _What’s going on?_ Wendy asks. _Why have we stopped?_

_Juvia thinks she may have accidentally broke him._

“I’m sorry,” Gray manages in between breaths, his laughs dying down. “I didn’t mean to laugh but I don’t think you have to worry about your promise. I haven’t fallen victim to anything.”

“But you heard Juvia’s voice and it lured you to her.”

“I guess in a sense it did but not like it controlled me or anything. Your voice really is beautiful but it was different that what I’m used to hearing so my curiosity got the best of me.”

“So, you aren’t under Juvia’s control?”

Gray looks at her amused by this question. “Well, I dunno. Why don’t you try it out and see? Order me to do something and I’ll resist it.”

Juvia thinks on this as she looks around them for inspiration on what to command him to do. “Juvia commands you to….to kiss her then!”

Gray walks over to her with a smile and grabs her free hand. He leans forward to whisper in a low, husky voice, “Maybe you should try commanding me to do something that I don’t want to do.” He lifts her hand to his lips as he presses a gentle kiss to the back of her soft, slender fingers. Her heart beats faster and her body buzzes with electricity. “Hopefully, that will be considered enough resistance for you, though.” He lowers her hand back to her side as he lets go and turns around to continue walking toward their destination.

 

_Juvia_

Juvia can’t believe how much this man affects her. She fights alongside him, her face heats up when he’s close, her body longs for his touch, and her mind can’t seem to stop thinking about him. She was fearful of having him under her control from her Song but a small part of her understands the allure now. She wants to command him to be hers, to not leave her, and always stay by her side, but they are from different worlds and she could not bear the sight of losing him to the ocean. Even now, as she follows him through the forest, feeling the ocean’s presence drawing closer, she doesn’t wish to return to the water, to her home.

 _Why is big sister sad?_ Wendy asks looking up at Juvia, worry etched into her small face.

 _Juvia thinks she might be in love,_ she explains wistfully, _that’s why Juvia is sad._

_Isn’t love supposed to be a happy thing?_

Juvia just smiles at Wendy with a slight nod before looking back up at the man leading them. They’ve finally reached the other side of the forest as the bay comes into view. Wendy excitedly runs to the water diving in, leaving behind the worries of her sister. Her head pops back above the water waiting for Juvia to join her. Juvia walks to the edge of the bay before turning around to face Gray one last time, looking into his tender gaze.

“Thank you, Gray, for helping Wendy and Juvia. You have been very kind to us both.” She looks down nervously as she reaches up with her hands to play with a dark strand of hair tucked underneath.

Gray’s eyes widen at the color before him as he watches her fidget with the chosen strands. His mind forgetting about everything else except for her, right now in this very moment.

“Juvia wants to-“ He doesn’t let her finish as his lips crash down on hers and his hands cup her face.

Taken aback, Juvia’s eyes widen, her body frozen in shock before she realizes what’s happening. She feels the rough texture of his lips envelope hers and his strong hands gently holding her face as if she was made of glass. She melts into the kiss as her hands find their way into his hair grabbing onto his messy locks. This spurred him on as his hands slide from her face down to her hips applying a bit more pressure at his fingertips. She pulls him closer as a soft moan escapes from her, barely audible but he hears it and his heart beats erratically at the pleasurable sound.

Reluctantly, he pulls away slowly ending the kiss and leans his head against hers, not wanting to completely separate. They slow their breathing until they’re in perfect sync, standing there holding each other for what like hours. He wraps his arms around her pulling her flush against him as he kisses her her head breathing in her scent.

“Gray?” Her voice muffled in his chest.

“Yes?”

“Juvia...Juvia thinks…”

“What is it, Juvia? You can tell me,” he says leaning back to see her.

“Juvia thinks she…” she starts again as she looks up at him. Instead of finishing, her expression changes after looking at him, noticing a change.

“Juvia? What is it?”

“The blue in your hair is gone!” She exclaims. “Where did it go?!”

Gray chuckles, as he can’t deny the fact of soulmates being real. He reaches for the strand of hair Juvia had been playing with and shows her. “The black in your hair is gone as well.” He smiles sweetly as his eyes mirror the love and passion she feels for him.

 _Juvia!_ Wendy whines from the water, causing Juvia to jump.

“It’s ok,” Gray assures her. “I’ll be here when you come back. Your sister and family are waiting for you. 

“Juvia promises she will be back as soon as she can,” her eyes welling up with held back tears, not wanting to leave.

“I know you will and I’ll wait for you. However long it takes, I’ll wait for your return.” Giving her one more kiss and a smile to encourage her. “I love you, Juvia.”

“I love you too, Gray.” And with one last smile, she dives into the water after her sister, leaving Gray alone on the shore to wait for her return, for his soulmate.


End file.
